Leap of Faith
by RuenD By Love
Summary: A few drabbles to kill some time. Warnings and such inside. Malik/Altair


Rules:

**Pick a character/pairing/fandom you like.**

**Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**Write a ten drabbles related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

A/N: So, I'm not going to be faithful to rule number three, just saying. I can never stop something halfway through, sorry. Anyway, this is just for fun, and it kills time too. Hahaha, looking back at it...they just keep getting longer and longer...and then shorter again ahahah. I also have quiet the songs don't you think ahahaha, yeah I'm not picky with the music I listen to as you can tell. So long as it's got a good beat and pretty epic lyrics ahaha

Warnings: Slash, Angst (not too bad though), and mpreg starting from number 6 so if you're not into that stop at 5.

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Assassins Creed. I just play it all the time, no big deal. I do own the two boys though so, not as cool, but still pretty cool...in my opinion at least

* * *

><p><strong>1. We Are Broken – Paramore, 3:38<strong>

They are trained as assassins, trained to kill and murder their targets with quick and accurate strikes. Yet they are still only human, and humans make mistakes. Altair knows this to be true as he sits on the rooftop, Malik by his side, and his eyes travel down the other man's slim form to rest shamefully on the stub that Malik calls his arm. That was Altair's fault, and he felt the stab of guilt still in his heart every time he saw the naked scar.

Many times Malik had tried to assure him that it was fine, that Altair was not the same man he had been when the incident happened. Altair wanted that to be true, but the memories still haunted his nightmares. He did not only take away Malik's arm, but also his younger brother. The pain he caused the Rafiq was indescribable,and there was no way Altair was going to be able to make it up to him, not it this lifetime.

Altair leaned closer to the darker man, watching as Malik's eyes moved from the stars in the sky to Altair's guilt filled eyes, immediately he knew what the Master Assassin was thinking. With a sigh Malik moved closer to him, cupping Altair's cheek as he pulled him in for a chaste kiss, unwilling to bring it any deeper while they were on the rooftops of Jerusalem. When they pulled apart, they sat there, staring down at the innocent lives hurrying around the town finishing jobs and hurrying home to families, enjoying the rare peaceful times their eyes had privilege to gaze upon.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Free Fallin' – The Summer Obession, 3:52<strong>

"Free falling." That was the only phrase Altair could use to describe how he felt after it finally hit him. After he saw the hatred that burned in Malik's hate filled eyes, he couldn't describe how he felt. The blood that dripped from the now useless arm, that was all his fault, just as the missing form that was always attached to Malik's hip was missing. All his fault.

How many times after that day had he willed his body to just let him fall of the tallest of towers, and how many times had his own body betrayed him and righted itself, always preforming the perfect Leap of Faith. Hitting the hay every time when he craved the cool slap of stone. Yet now as he stood on one of the three wooden planks on the fortress's towers and glanced to the plank beside him he was very glad that he had. The eyes that were once burning with anger, hatred, and accusation, was now shimmering with caring, adoration, and what Altair hoped was love.

He cast Malik a nervous smile, but the other man just sent him a reassuring one in return. This would be the first time Altair had seen Malik preform a Leap of Faith since he had lost his arm, completely altering his body proportions and weight distribution. Altair was nervous, watching the other man as they both moved to the very edge of the plank, completely in sync with each other. Malik's students stood below on the cliffs, watching with bubbling excitement while Altair's own students looked almost as nervous as Altair himself.

Altair braced himself, moving in time with Malik as they leaned forward and fell into the open air below, gaining speed before Altair spread his arms and turned in the air, landing swiftly and neatly into the hay that always managed to get everywhere. He hurried out of the itchy mess and quickly looked to his side to see Malik standing and brushing off hay from his clothes while the students called and cheered for Malik. Altair's students stood, applauding him, none of them hiding their impressed expressions.

Altair walked over to him, "I'll never know how you do, it."

"I'm just that good, love," Malik answered quietly, giving him a wink and a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Next Contestant – Nickelback, 3:34<strong>

Altair was always popular with the girls, he was good looking, very suave, and the fact that he was always the top of his class enticed them even father. Maria was the worse, not only did she flirt with Altair, but he flirted right back at her, and it made Malik's ears burn hot with anger. However, as they went through training in the younger years, and Altair did not yet know of Malik's interest in him, Malik bit his tongue and continued to play like everything was fine with him.

Admittedly Malik had a few girls interested in him as well, but he did well to ignore them, not the suave flirt that his friend was. He continued on with his duties, never paying the girls any mind, while Altair winked at them, waved, and even blew kisses at times. Whenever Malik brought it up, of course it was always in the tense that Altair would get in trouble with the instructors, Altair brushed it off with the fact that he was young, and none of the girls really stood a chance against him anyways. Altair would laugh and pat Malik on the back with some snide remark of the other male being jealous of how many girls were interested in Altair. Little did the assassin know that it was not Altair that Malik was jealous of, rather Malik was jealous of the girls and the attention Altair gave them.

However, as all boys do, they grew, and Altair's flirting grew less and less, the assassin growing more and more focused on his studies and his work. Altair was growing into the picture perfect assassin, Al Mualim's favorite. Maria was still a regular, though Altair paid her little mind and Malik was ruffling in pride at the fact that all his waiting had paid off and now he was able to be with Altair much more often. Going on long missions with him into other cities, sleeping under the stars, things that would make every one of Altair's fan girls drool in envy.

As the years went on the two became closer and closer, until that one night it just happened. There were no real words spoken, and yet too many at the same time. Looking back at it, Altair had to admit it was rather embarrassing. All those years of flirting with women and where did it get him? Writing under Malik's skilled hands and lips. How many would laugh if they knew of Altair's secret? That he bottomed for his partner and closest friend.

Still they grew older, and as they grew the embarrassment shrank. Altair was exceptionally pleased at Malik; of which had sent Maria off running with foul words and crude hand gestures when the two returned from a rather long mission. Maria had been waiting for them at the gate as usual, the only difference was Malik and Altair's lack of sleep and little to no food. Maria was only lucky enough that the mission had been successful otherwise who knew what Malik's little patience could have stood for.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Say My Name – Destinys Child, 4:31<strong>

Altair frowned, tapping his recently sharped blade against the sharpening blade, chewing absently at he scar on his lip. Malik and Kadar had been sent on a short mission, only the two of them, leaving Altair with an empty room, Malik's side of the bed cold and unmade. Altair couldn't help but feel antsy, he knew himself years ago, how girl crazy he was and how easy it was to flirt with one of them and then turn around and flirt with another only moments later. Though he had never, could never, do that to Malik, he was always worried that if Malik was not in his sight Malik was probably off with someone else, cooing all the pet names he used on Altair.

Altair strung out a line of curses, stabbing his blade into the table as he set about pacing the room. Malik's return was soon, it had to be, unless Malik had of course stayed another night in order to bed with someone else. Of course Kadar would stop Malik, Kadar had been one of the ones to set the two up after they had been avoiding the subject of relationships before theirs started. Altair sat on the corner of the bed he shared with Malik, Altair's own bed was no used as weapon storage, a collection of his and Malik's weapons scattered about the blankets.

Murmurings in the hallway perked Altair's attention, as he recognized Kadar's rather loud voice immediately, picking out Malik's low voice quickly afterward. He heard the brother's bid each other a good night as they split up, each going their own ways towards their rooms. Altair opened the door just as Malik reached for the handle, and pulled the other man into the room by the brown straps on his chest that held his blades to him. Before Malik got a word out, Altair crushed their lips together in a rough and long missed kiss.

Malik pulled back after a while, taking in deep breaths as he tried, in vain, to compose himself. "Altair, what has gotten into you?"

Altair smiled, pulling himself closer to the other assassin, breathing in the musky sent of hay, horse, rain, and buried deep under it all, the musk of Malik himself. "Say it again."

"Say what again?"

"Say my name," Altair ordered innocently, looking eye level with the dark haired man, Malik gave him a confused look for a moment, searching Altair's eyes for an answer. He always found the answer in Altair's eyes, the golden orbs always betraying Altair in their endless pit of expression. What Malik found there was rather shocking to say the least, and he blinked, staring for a moment to make sure that he was really seeing what Altair's eyes reflected. Longing, worry, fear, love, and anxiety. It didn't take long for Malik to add up all the emotions and realize that Altair was worried that Malik had gone off with someone else while away on a mission.

Malik brought his arms around Altair, bringing his lips to the assassin's ear, a smile tainting his lips as he breathed into Altair's ear, causing the other man to shiver and let out a whimper. "Altair."

* * *

><p><strong>5. Leap Of Faith – Egypt Central, 3:49<strong>

To say that, after the death of Al Mualim, Altair's life had changed would have been a severe understatement. As Master Assassin and Al Mualim's favorite, it was only fair that he became the master after Al Mualim's death. None of the other assassins questioned this, and in fact, most of them were for it. However, this meant that Altair was stuck in the fortress keeping watch over the other assassins, assigning missions, as well as training the novices. There was barely any time for him to see Malik as often as he pleased.

Altair had found that he had taken the ultimate Leap of Faith, and fallen into love with the man. Just the thought of it caused Altair to laugh and run a hand through his brown hair. Before all of this had begun, Altair's life consisted of taking the lives of the corrupt, doing Al Mualim's bidding, running around following orders and obeying the Creed. Yet now it was so much more than that, he felt that he had a true purpose, a true reason, to return to the fortress unscathed and free of harm. He had a new reason to live, and that reason was Malik.

Only a few days ago, Altair had sent a falcon to the Rafiq, a request carefully wrapped around it's foot, scrawled out in Altair's own hand writing. It was requesting Malik to consider returning to the fortress as an instructor, Altair would send another in Malik's place to look after the Bureau in Jerusalem. Though Malik was missing an arm, his skill with the sword was no wavered, and Malik taught himself more and more everyday, learning everything over again with only one hand. Altair could remember one of the times he was in Jerusalem with the other assassin and Malik had requested that Altair join him on a small task Malik had to complete.

Of course Altair could not say no, and he followed the man happily, though he questioned more than once what they were doing. Malik stopped at one of the tallest buildings in the middle of the city and smiled at Altair, "I need an aerial view of the city so that I may keep updated maps. Altair could only watch in shock and awe as Malik climbed to the very top of the building and sat, perfectly perched, on the cross that topped the roof, looking around him carefully in order to scrutinize the city.

Altair was taken from his thoughts at the sound of his falcon dropping through the open window to land carefully on his desk, a note on his leg. Excitedly, Altair untied the paper and removed it from the bird's leg. The note was very evidently in Malik's hand writing and it requested that before Malik return to the fortress, to have the man taking Malik's place come to Jerusalem in order for Malik to personally teach him for a few days. Altair smiled happily, the thought of Malik returning to the fortress and allowing Altair to be with him constantly made his heart race and a goofy smile adorn his face. This was definitely the way Altair wanted to live his life.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Don't Blink – Kenny Chesney, 4:46<strong>

Altair smiled, standing at the arch way of the gardens as he watched Malik playing wooden swords with their six year-old son. He couldn't help but shake his head in amazement at how fast his life had seemed to go by now, he could remember everything almost as if it were yesterday. The memories clear in his head and he knew he'd never change anything. The only thing he regretted was how much time flew by and that's what scared him, more than the power of the apple scared him.

One moment he was the cocky assassin that lost Malik his arm and his brother, being stripped of his title, called a traitor, and humiliated in front of the entire brotherhood. Next thing he knew he was confessing his attraction to Malik and he could see the knowing smirk just beneath Malik's expressionless face. Another blink and now he was slaying Al Mualim, taking back the all powerful apple and keeping it out of reach and out of sight for any who may use it as Al Mualim used it. Blink and the scene changes again, Altair and Malik's first true night together, Altair managed to get away from the fortress long enough to spend a night in Malik's bed in Jerusalem.

Then another blink, and Altair remembered having to open their relationship to the rest of the fortress considering they'd have living proof sooner rather than later. The other assassins had been accepting, though there were a few that were slightly disturbed by the face, though more of them had already known, informing Malik and Altair that they had not been as secretive as they had thought they were being. Another change, and Altair is just waking up after a much needed sleep, looking to his left to see Malik holding their newborn son in his arm, cooing to the small body lovingly. "I have already decided on a name," Altair had told Malik, his voice had been raspy and strained. Malik had brought his eyes away from their son to look at Altair who had been sleeping. Altair did not bring his eyes to meet Malik's, he had simply stayed watching their son who watched him with his matching golden eyes. "Kadar."

Altair was brought back to the here and now when Malik grabbed Kadar's sword and tucked it under his stump of an arm, falling backwards with a pretend death cry as he twitched then lay still. Kadar laughed happily before turning towards Altair, "Mother, did you see that! I managed to hit father! I won!" Altair couldn't help the smile that brought his lips up and shined his eyes as Malik sent him a wink that Kadar did not see.

"I saw," Altair called back, leaning against the cool stone archway with a content sigh. Life may move fast, but that didn't mean that he didn't savor every passing moment of it.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Time After Time – Cyndi Lauper, 4:01<strong>

Kadar had been having nightmares for the past week straight, his instructors were talking about introducing them to the planks so that they may learn how to preform a Leap of Faith. Altair and Malik knew their son had a fear of heights, one that they also knew he was going to have to get over sooner or later. Every assassin's greatest feat and most helpful diversion was a Leap of Faith and so Kadar would eventually have to learn is, just as his classmates would.

Altair turned to Malik, knowing the other assassin was not yet asleep either, the two of them waiting for Kadar to groan or scream, alerting them to his night terrors. Malik turned to face Altair's outline, the only way he could see him from the moon shining in through their bedroom window. "What is it, Altair?"

Altair chewed at his scar, an obvious sign that he was deep in thought. "I think you should inform Kadar's instructor that he will not be in class tomorrow."

At that Malik turned fully to Altair, "And why won't he?"

"Because I would like to take him to the planks myself. I feel like he would be more comfortable if he were with someone he trusted more to help him face his fears." Malik thought about Altair words for a moment, knowing they made sense and Altair had a very valid point.

"Very well, but I would like to accompany you as well." Altair smiled and nodded before Malik moved his face closer and grasped the back of Altair's neck in a quick kiss. The kiss was broken by the sounds of rustling in the other room, and Altair slipped out of bed, hurrying to Kadar's room before the nightmare became too bad.

The next morning Altair and Malik took their son to the top of the fortress's tower, three planks laid out for the use of the assassin's. Kadar was visibly shaking as he forced himself to stare at his mother and not at how high they were off the ground. Altair knelt in front of the young boy, bringing his hand up to cup the boy's cheek, forcing golden eyes to meet golden eyes.

"Listen to me Kadar, you must trust me okay? I'm going to go down there and keep an eye on you while your father stays here with you and talks you through it. I only ask that you do it once, and then you may have the rest of the day free of lessons and studies. You just have to prove to me that you can do this. If you don't make it, and you fall, I will catch you, every time until you get it right." Kadar nodded, gripping Malik's black instructor's robe as Altair moved towards the plank.

"Come, Kadar. Watch your mother and see how he moves," Malik said softly, leading Kadar closer to the edge so that they could see Altair at the top of the plank and the pile of hay down below. Altair smiled at Kadar before falling from the plank, turning in the air, and landing gracefully into the hay.

Kadar watched in amazement, "Even Instructor Palti did not land as gracefully as mother," he informed Malik, causing the assassin to smile.

"Your mother is the Master for a reason, Kadar," he reminded his son, giving a wave to Altair as the other assassin slipped out of hay, brushing the remaining strands off of his black Master robes.

"Okay, Kadar, your turn!" Altair called out, standing below the plank in order to get a better view of how his son would fall and if he needed to catch him or not.

Malik turned Kadar to face him, telling the boy exactly how to fall, where to place his arms, and the way to lean against the air to slow himself down or go faster. His placed a swift kiss to his son's brown hair, wishing him luck before ushering the young boy to the plank. In total, Altair had to catch Kadar three times before the boy was able to preform a correct Leap of Faith and land not too gracefully on his butt, in the hay. Altair snatched him out of the hair and lifted him in the air with a pleased cry, hugging his son close. The two took a step back and watched as Malik preformed an entirely new move that Malik perfected himself in order to make up for his missing limb, and landed just as gracefully as Altair had into the hay.

Kadar looked disapprovingly at his father as he stepped out of the hay and Malik and Altair shoot confused looks at each other. "What is is, Kadar?" Malik asked, brushing the hay off himself.

"Why did you come down?" Kadar shot back, "I would very much like to do it again!" Altair smiled and Malik just rolled his eyes.

"You're as terrible as your mother," Malik informed the young boy, before ushering him towards the ladder back up the tower. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p><strong>8. Nothing Else Matters – Metallica; 6:47<strong>

Malik shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when he found out that there would be another addition to the family soon enough. He had called it that morning when Malik had prodded Altair, telling him that it was time to wake up and preform his duties. Altair mumbled something, a look of discomfort adorning his features. At this point Malik put it off as Altair being lazy and he went off to wake Kadar and get clean. He knew something was off when he returned to his room almost an hour later to find that Altair had yet to leave the bed, the sleeping assassin still looking uncomfortable and gripping Malik's pillow to his abdomen as if whatever was bothering him stemmed from that region.

He informed the other instructors that Altair wasn't feeling well and that they should continue on daily routine as scheduled. Kadar was the hardest to convince to go on with his day's plans, the young boy upset that his mother was distressed and out of the normal routine. After a while, Altair started feeling better, and come afternoon time was back into his regular schedule. Malik was pleased with this, until the same thing happened the next day, and the day after that. On the fourth day, Malik brought with him the elder healer that had helped the family more than once. Zohra had been the one to help Altair through his pregnancy with Kadar, she had also helped them when Kadar had gotten the flu, or when Kadar broke his leg when showing off to his friends and attempting a Leap of Faith backwards, claiming that he had seen his mother do it several times.

Zohra did a quick check on Altair, sentencing Malik and Kadar away while she examined Altair and talked to the Master Assassin in private. Kadar spent the time biting his nails, a bad habit the six, almost seven, year-old picked up when he was nervous. Malik, who had an itching feeling that he knew what was wrong with Altair but just couldn't place it, took the boy's hand from his mouth. "Kadar, your mother's going to be fine."

Kadar just sent him a look, and took his hand back to continue chewing at his nails. Moments later though, the door to the room Malik shared with Altair opened and Zohra stepped out, casting a small smile in Malik's direction. "Master Altair is fine," she informed them, her voice aged as the rest of her, "In fact he is in very good heath." She turned her attention completely towards Malik, "Though you may need to move your study elsewhere as you may need that room in due time."

It dawned on Malik then, what was wrong with Altair, and a smile of relief spread out over his face. Kadar however still seemed oblivious as to what was wrong with his mother and prodded the old woman for more information as to what was wrong with his mother. She waved him away though, leaving the door open so that Malik and Kadar could reenter the room. Altair was sitting up in bed, one arm propping himself up while the other rested against his abdomen, his robe hanging open as Zohra had probably prodded and probed Altair's stomach. Luckily for Kadar though, Malik had not been intimate with Altair since Altair's strange illness and so Altair's sleeping pants were still on.

Kadar hurried to Altair's side, looking up worriedly at his mother, taking a seat next to him on the bed, Malik taking up Altair's other side. Altair cast a lopsided and weary smile at Malik, the other assassin could tell just by looking in Altair's eyes that Altair was very nervous as to how Malik would take the news. As reasurance that Malik was happy and excited, he planted a sweet and caring kiss on Altair's temple and relished in the fact that some of Altair's tension seemed to slip away. Kadar pulled on his mother's robe, trying to get his attention away from Malik who seemed to know what was wrong, and to himself, who was still lost as to what was wrong.

"What's wrong, mother? Are you okay?"

Altair brought a hand up to Kadar's head, ruffling the small boy's brown hair and offering him a smile as well. "I'm fine, Kadar."

Malik leaned forward to see his son, "Kadar, have you even been," he paused searching for the right word. "Lonely?"

Kadar cocked his head in question, "Lonely? Why would I be lonely when I have you and mother?"

Seeing where Malik was going with this, Altair chipped in. "Yes, but when your father and I are busy with our duties and you are alone, doesn't that get lonely?"

A nod from the young boy, "Yes, I suppose it does. Why?"

"Well," Malik started, "In a few months, you won't be the only one in these quarters. You'll be a big brother."

Kadar blinked a few times, turning to his mother. "Is this true?"

Altair just gave him a smile, "Would your father lie to you?"

The boy was quiet for a moment before smiling largely, "This is great! I must tell Solon!" Kadar laughed happily as he ran out of the room to inform his friends of his upcoming sibling which would, in turn, inform the rest of the fortress. Altair leaned against Malik with a heavy sigh when Kadar's footsteps had long disappeared.

"I'm sorry Malik, this was very unexpected-" Malik brought a finger to Altair's lips, silencing him.

"Don't be sorry," Malik murmured. "You've given me the family I never thought I'd have, and I cannot thank you enough, my love."

Another sigh escaped the Master Assassin's lips, "But what will the others think?"

Malik just smiled, "This life is ours, we'll live it our way."

* * *

><p><strong>9. You'll Be In My Heart – Phil Collins, 4:18<strong>

Kadar was immensely impressed by his tiny sibling, not seeming to understand the danger his little brother was in. A fight between Altair and a Templar caused the small baby to be born early and Altair bed ridden for weeks afterward. Eventually, much to Malik's surprise and glee, the small baby seemed to be getting stronger and stronger, finally feeding correctly and acting almost as if he was perfectly fine. Malik named him Tahir, Altair leaving it up to him as he was too weak to think correctly and was usually only awake because of Zohra's medicines. Though like Tahir, as the weeks went by Altair too grew stronger and stronger, soon able to make his way out of bed and to the small crib at the end in order to see his son.

As Tahir grew into a young boy and joined into a class of other novices in order to become an assassin like his parents, it became painfully obvious as to how small he was compared to the other boys. Kadar, now complete in his assassin training, was all too eager to help his younger brother train. Kadar too knew that Tahir was much smaller than the other boys, though Tahir was not lacking in talent, his small frame making it much easier for him to leap about and scale buildings, though it didn't help him much in the strength department.

When the two brothers stood next to each other, the only way one could tell they were related would be their golden eyes, completely identical to each other, as well as their mother. Where as Kadar looked mostly like Altair, Tahir was completely identical to Malik, a younger version of the assassin. Though their bond was a bond as tight as brothers could be, Kadar was always with Tahir, helping him when he struggled and applauding him when he succeeded.

The two sat on one of the fortress's planks, one that Kadar would forever remember as the plank where his parents taught him his first Leap of Faith. Tahir had long since perfected the jump, having no trouble what so ever with his small frame, slicing the air just as Altair did. Kadar could see that Tahir was obviously bothered by something, picking at his novice robes and chewing on his lip, a habit picked up from their mother.

"What's wrong, Tahir?" Kadar asked, turning to face his younger brother, their golden eyes meeting for a brief moment before Tahir turned away with a huff.

"Ruchir said that I would never live up to my parent's name, that I'll never become an assassin because I cannot correctly wield a heavy blade," Tahir admitted, head hanging low in embarrassment.

"Ruchir is a fool, you've already bested him in everything else." Kadar looked up at the sky, with a laugh, "What good is an assassin who cannot run and escape his pursuers? That boy has yet to manage a perfect escape," Kadar cast a glance down at Tahir, "And they tell me that you have yet to be caught." Tahir's face flushed in embarrassment, running a hand through his black hair to distract himself. Kadar just smiled, "You know I'll always be there for you, Tahir. You're still just training, brother. You've got a lot more to learn and you're blazing past everyone else. You mustn't listen to them, they are allowing themselves to be blinded by jealous and allowing their emotions to control them, they are the ones who will never become assassins. Don't listen to them, they'll see in time."

Tahir looked up at his brother, "Thank you, brother." He looked towards the sky, "Though I still do not see how I will become an assassin, I am small, and weaker then all of them."

A scoff from Kadar caused Tahir to look back at him. "Smaller than them, very much so. Weaker than them, maybe right now, that can change. Not becoming an assassin? Now you're talking crazy. Assassination runs in your blood, as it runs through mine. When destiny calls for you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you'll make it on your own, I know." Kadar took his brother's shoulders and pulled him into a tight high. "You'll be in my heart, Tahir. Always. We are brothers."

* * *

><p><strong>10. Melt The Sugar – The Summer Obsession, 3:38<strong>

When he heard the words come out of his brother's moth, Kadar was shocked, to say the least. He blinked, just staring at Tahir in shock. "Hold on, say that again, please?"

Tahir rolled his eyes, knowing this would be the reaction of his brother. "Brother, I'm sixteen years old. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Not what I asked," twenty-two year old Kadar interrupted. "Say what you said before."

"I had sex?" Tahir repeated, as if not sure if that was what Kadar wanted to hear over again.

Kadar just shook his head, "No, no, no. Say the whole sentence once more."

"I had sex with Ruchir last night while watching the meteor shower?"

A nod, "That's it. That's what I thought you said." Kadar paused, and for a moment Tahir thought he was finished with his shock, but he was wrong. "Ruchir? The kid that picked on you throughout your days as a novice? That Ruchir?"

Tahir sighed, "Yes, Kadar. The same Ruchir that I blazed past after getting my own hidden blade. The same Ruchir that became my partner during the rest of my novice years. The same Ruchir that I almost drowned during our swimming lessons because I myself could not swim. The same Ruchir that's been my best friend for almost four years now. That Ruchir."

Kadar sighed, defeated. He had already known his younger brother was not interested in girls, in fact whenever Kadar started talking about the wonders of a girl's body, Tahir would make an excuse to leave the room. The only thing that made him slightly angry was that it was Ruchir that had been the one to win his younger brother's heart. That Ruchir, one of Kadar's least liked people in all of the fortress, had been the one Tahir had let into his bedroom. Ruchir and Kadar were sworn enemies, even after Tahir had long forgiven the blond rat.

Tahir on the other hand, had had a crush on Ruchir since he met him, even when Ruchir was making fun of Tahir, all he could think of was his blond hair that looked soft to the touch and his blue eyes that seemed cold as stone. Had they not been partnered up after Tahir became a better swordsman with the hidden blade, the two would probably never have become friends at all, let alone whatever happened between them the other night.

Tahir and Ruchir had been rock climbing on the cliffs that loomed over the sea when the meteor shower began, causing the two of them to agree on taking a break and watch the shower. They chose a spacious ledge hanging balanced over the sea, the two laying side by side, looking up at the star filled sky, occasionally pointing out the falling meteors to each other. They did this for a good hour before Tahir heard Ruchir shift to the side of him, he paid no mind to it though, figuring the boy probably grew uncomfortable from sitting in the same position for so long.

However, his theory proved wrong as Ruchir leaned over, placing one hand on the other side of Tahir while leaning down to capture the smaller boy's lips with his own. Tahir's eyes flew opened but he didn't pull away, thinking that this had to be a dream or something. There was no way Ruchir was kissing him right now, Ruchir the boy Tahir had been crushing on since he could remember him. At Tahir's lack of response Ruchir pulled away, looking into the wide golden eyes of his partner. "Something wrong, Tahir?"

Tahir shook his head quickly, suddenly needing the boy's lips back against his own and he reached up and grabbed a fist full of Ruchir's white assassin robes, pulling him back to him. The kiss was deeper this time as Ruchir coaxed Tahir to open his moth, quickly invading it with his tongue when the smaller boy did so. Tahir couldn't do much else but cling to Ruchir desperately as he pressed his chest flat against Ruchir's for more contact.

It was a spontaneous and exciting action between the two of them that left them sweaty and tired afterward, though neither complained. Ruchir had brought a hand up and wiped away the sweat dampened hair from Tahir's face, the sweetest thing that had ever been done to him, and Tahir was sure he'd remember this for the rest of his life.


End file.
